saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Tightrope
Tightrope is the first ending theme of the Saiyuki anime performed by a band named CHARCOAL FILTER. Minekura-san made a call out to the band in one of her manga by creating a cigarette brand by the same name. Lyrics Romaji=sou migaki tsuzuketa NAIFU no you sa kao ga utsutteru kono mado no mukou de boku o neratteru suki o misetara ima ni mo hanesou na sonna haritsumeta PURESSHAA tonari awase de dare yori daitan futeki ni warau kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro I must fight against myself sou hito ga yosasou na kao de yatte kuru totsuzen no higeki mo utagau koto wa naku nageku koto sezu damatta mama de ue o miagerun da donna arifureta SHIIN mo enji tsuzukero yume to ka kibou to ka iu mae ni sa kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro You must fight against yourself The sun sets and a new day comes Repeating is one change Don't avert eyes from differences Your nerve and soul to the limit Go forward now haritsumeta PURESSHAA tonari awase de dare yori daitan futeki ni warau kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro I must fight against myself kitto dare ni totte mo onaji koto daro You must fight against yourself |-| English=So, we go on refining life like an ever-sharpened knife And our faces are reflected on the back of a windowpane Now the target's set as me if my weaknesses they see it will come to haunt me once again With that pressure hemming in on you from on every other side We smile just like the other folks but with a lot more pride Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same I must fight against myself So, such an angelic face now coming down the road Unable to foretell sudden tragedy will unfold With never a sound With nary a cry I look up to the blue sky And now keep acting out the roles you have in any scene you play Before you talk of dreams or hope in any other way Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same You must fight against yourself The sun sets and a new day comes Repeating is one change Don't avert eyes from differences Your nerve and soul to the limit Go forward now With pressure hemming in on you from on every other side We smile just like the other folks but with a lot more pride Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same I must fight against myself Oh, I'm sure no matter who you are, it always stays the same You must fight against yourself |-| Kanji=そう磨き続けた　ナイフのようさ 顔が映ってる　この窓の向こうで 僕を狙ってる　隙を見せたら　今にも跳ねそうな そんな張りつめたプレッシャー　隣り合わせで 誰より大胆不敵に笑う きっと誰にとっても　同じことだろ I must fight against myself そう人が良さそうな　顔でやってくる 突然の悲劇も　疑うことはなく 嘆くことせず　黙ったままで　上を見上げるんだ どんなありふれたシーンも　演じ続けろ 夢とか希望とか言う前にさ きっと誰にとっても　同じことだろ You must fight against yourself The sun sets and a new day comes Repeating is one change Don't avert eyes from differences Your nerve and soul to the limit　Go forward now 張りつめたプレッシャー　隣り合わせで 誰より大胆不敵に笑う きっと誰にとっても　同じことだろ I must fight against myself きっと誰にとっても同じことだろ You must fight against yourself |-| Gallery Tightrope album back cover.jpg|Tightrope Album Back cover Category:Music Category:Lyrics